lovelyzfandomcom-20200213-history
Candy Jelly Love
Lyrics |-|Hangul= 구슬처럼 귀에서 자꾸 맴돌아요 달콤한 그 말을 굴리다 입에서 후 하면 향긋한 향기가 불어와요 유리처럼 투명한 그 맘이 좋아요 첫눈처럼 깨끗해요 말로써 표현을 하자니 그대의 사랑이 그래요 우리 어디까지 갈는지 어떻게 될 건지 나는 몰라도 겁먹진 않을래요 Candy Jelly Love 그대 마음 한 스푼을 담아 넣고서 하얀 약속 한 웅큼을 담아 삼키면 오늘 하루도 웃을 수 있어 기분 좋은 얘기들만 말할 수 있어 너무 너무 힘들면 많이 많이 슬프면 그대 마음 몇 스푼 더 넣으면 또 견딜 수 있어 너무 너무 외로워 보고 싶은 날이면 그대 사랑 한 방울 떨어뜨리면 행복이 번져 흐린 날엔 그대의 이름을 불러요 햇살도 부럽지 않아요 오늘도 나 밖엔 없다고 말할 것만 같아서 그대 없는 겨울이 저만큼 왔네요 그래도 난 괜찮아요 그대를 품은 내 마음은 언제나 봄처럼 따뜻해 날 얼마나 기억 할는지 그대도 나만큼 일진 몰라도 겁먹진 않을래요 Candy Jelly Love 그대 마음 한 스푼을 담아 넣고서 하얀 약속 한 웅큼을 담아 삼키면 오늘 하루도 웃을 수 있어 기분 좋은 얘기들만 말할 수 있어 너무 너무 힘들면 많이 많이 슬프면 그대 마음 몇 스푼 더 넣으면 또 견딜 수 있어 너무 너무 외로워 보고 싶은 날이면 그대 사랑 한 방울 떨어뜨리면 행복이 번져 You’re the best ever come in my life You’re the best of my life You 내 생애 제일 좋은 시간 속에 내가 최고로 기억할 사람 이미 정해진 한 사람 달콤한 꿈을 꿔요 우리 둘이 한 얘기 간질간질한 얘기 나만 아는 그 얘기 생각하면서 잠이 들어요 우리 둘이 못 다한 끝나지 않은 얘기 언? 가는 그대와 다 나눌거라 나는 믿어요 |-|Romanization= guseulcheoreom gwieseo jakku maemdorayo dalkomhan geu mareul gullida ibeseo hu hamyeon hyanggeutan hyanggiga bureowayo yuricheoreom tumyeonghan geu mami johayo cheotnuncheoreom kkaekkeutaeyo mallosseo pyohyeoneul hajani geudaeui sarangi geuraeyo uri eodikkaji galleunji eotteoke doel geonji naneun mollado geommeokjin anheullaeyo Candy Jelly Love geudae maeum han seupuneul dama neokoseo hayan yaksok han ungkeumeul dama samkimyeon oneul harudo useul su isseo gibun joheun yaegideulman malhal su isseo neomu neomu himdeulmyeon manhi manhi seulpeumyeon geudae maeum myeot seupun deo neoheumyeon tto gyeondil su isseo neomu neomu oerowo bogo sipeun narimyeon geudae sarang han bangul tteoreotteurimyeon haengbogi beonjyeo heurin naren geudaeui ireumeul bulleoyo haessaldo bureopji anhayo oneuldo na bakken eopdago malhal geotman gataseo geudae eomneun gyeouri jeomankeum wanneyo geuraedo nan gwaenchanhayo geudaereul pumeun nae maeumeun eonjena bomcheoreom ttatteutae nal eolmana gieok halleunji geudaedo namankeum iljin mollado geommeokjin anheullaeyo Candy Jelly Love geudae maeum han seupuneul dama neokoseo hayan yaksok han ungkeumeul dama samkimyeon oneul harudo useul su isseo gibun joheun yaegideulman malhal su isseo neomu neomu himdeulmyeon manhi manhi seulpeumyeon geudae maeum myeot seupun deo neoheumyeon tto gyeondil su isseo neomu neomu oerowo bogo sipeun narimyeon geudae sarang han bangul tteoreotteurimyeon haengbogi beonjyeo You’’re the best ever come in my life You’’re the best of my life You nae saengae jeil joheun sigan soge naega choegoro gieokhal saram imi jeonghaejin han saram dalkomhan kkumeul kkwoyo uri duri han yaegi ganjilganjilhan yaegi naman aneun geu yaegi saenggakhamyeonseo jami deureoyo uri duri mot dahan kkeutnaji anheun yaegi eonjenganeun geudaewa da nanulgeora naneun mideoyo |-|English= You linger in my ear like a marble You roll out those sweet words And when you blow with your mouth, There is a sweet scent I like your heart that is as clear as glass It’s as clean as the first snow To put it in words, Your love is like that Where will we go? What will happen to us? I don’t know But I don’t want to be scared Candy Jelly Love If I put one spoon of your heart And swallow one pinch of your white promise I will be able to smile for the day I can talk about only good things When things are too hard, when I’m really sad I can handle it if I put in A few more spoons of your heart On days I get so lonely and I miss you If I put in one drop of your love, Happiness will spread On cloudy days, I call out your name I don’t even need the sunshine Because it feels like you’ll tell me That you only have me A winter without you has already come this much But still, I’m alright My heart that has you Is always warm like spring How much will you remember me? Do you feel this way as much as I do? I don’t know but I don’t want to be scared Candy Jelly Love If I put one spoon of your heart And swallow one pinch of your white promise I will be able to smile for the day I can talk about only good things When things are too hard, when I’m really sad I can handle it if I put in A few more spoons of your heart On days I get so lonely and I miss you If I put in one drop of your love, Happiness will spread You’re the best ever come in my life You’re the best of my life You, in the best time of my life You’re the best person I’ll remember You’re already the chosen person Dream a sweet dream Things we talked about, tickling stories The story that only I know, I think of those things as I fall asleep Things that we haven’t Finished talking about I believe we’ll share it all some day Music Video Category:Songs